A Kaioshiny Halloweeny!
by She-Jedi-Siona
Summary: What happens when you combine 2 gods, 2 Saiyan boys, a DBZ-god-obsessed band of otakus, & Halloween? UTTER CHAOS!! HA HA!!


A Kaioshiny Halloweeny By: Siona BLEAAAAAAAAH!! FEEEEAR MEEEEEE!! *hopping around in Batman suit, FWAHAHAHAH- ing* Chibi Siona: KNOCK IT OFF, BOZO!! *wacks Siona with trick-or-treat bag* Owie. *.* Chibi: Just tell them what this fic is about!! Okay, okay!! Yeesh. I just thought this up one night while lying in bed: did the Kaioshins ever go trick-or-treating? Meanwhile, I was watching an episode of DBZ with Goten and Trunks.hold on a sec, I smell a fic!! And just because I can, I'm in it, along with a few close friends. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO. ^.^ So enjoy this Halloween fic I thought up in a random moment of complete insanity. P Chibi: RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!! Too late! They are in my grasp now!! FWAHAHAHA!! Chibi: Oi vey...  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Gohan?"  
  
"No. Absolutely, positively, no way in heaven."  
  
Goku and Gohan had been fighting for the past half hour. Goku had offered to take Trunks and Goten trick-or-treating, but then he was invited to an all-night buffet with Buu and Vegeta. So now he was trying to shove the kids onto Gohan for the night.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"Dad! You KNOW Videl and I are going to Sharpner and Erasa's party tonight! And you're the one who promised Bulma and mom that you'd take them!"  
  
"Gohan, it's an ALL-NIGHT BUFFET!! It's free, I don't have to pay or anything!!"  
  
"I'm not taking them, and that's final!" Gohan slammed the door to his room on his father, locking it.  
  
Goku sighed. "So who can I get to take them?" Then he had a thought.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Putting his fingers to his head, he teleported to Kaioshin-kai.  
  
*****  
  
"What's Halloween?" Higashi asked questioningly.  
  
"It's a holiday on Earth. People dress up as monsters and stuff like that. They go to people's houses, knock on the door, and say 'Trick-or- treat!', then get candy."  
  
"Humph." Kibito snorted. "Sounds like a load of cavities to me, sir."  
  
"Yes, it does, Kibito. But it also sounds like Goten and Trunks will be upset if they don't get to do this 'treat-or-trick' thing, am I correct Goku?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's 'Trick-or-treat'."  
  
"Oh. Well, sure. Kibito and I can do it."  
  
Goku jumped up from his seat. "Great! Thanks a whole bunch guys!"  
  
"Uh, Goku?" Higashi asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Do WE have to dress up?"  
  
Goku snickered. "Probably not. In those outfits, you'll fit right in!!" Then he teleported back to Earth.  
  
The small god turned to Kibito and smiled. "Well, I suppose we had best get ready."  
  
"Hai, Higashi-sama."  
  
*****  
  
"You boys ready?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Ditto, Mom."  
  
Goten and Trunks stood in the living room of the Capsule house while Bulma adjusted their costumes. Goten wore a pirate costume, complete with a real rubber sword and eye-patch. His cheap jack-o-lantern bucket had a taped hole in the bottom. He also held a small flashlight, as did Trunks; for safety reasons of course.  
  
Trunks' get-up was that of a Saiyan warrior. Vegeta had actually taken the time to help him with it, so he was being extremely careful with it...and showing it of while doing so. His bag had a Capsule Corp. logo on it, in bright, bold letters. "Gee, this is so cool, Mom! When's Goku getting here, anyway?"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bulma stood up. "That must be him now!" She opened the door and was a bit shocked.  
  
There stood Higashi, god of the gods, and his too-tall-to-look-cuddly bodyguard Kibito. "Hello, Mrs. Briefs. We've come for Trunks and Goten, are they here?"  
  
"What?" Bulma backed up and shut the door to a crack. "Why do you want them?"  
  
"Goku could not take the boys." Higashi explained. "So we offered to."  
  
"You mean we were forced to." Kibito grumbled.  
  
"Kibito! Anyhow, Mrs. Briefs, that is why we're here, if that's all right with you of course."  
  
Bulma opened the door wide open and showed them in. "Of course! Come on in, the boys are getting ready." The two deities walked inside. Higashi sat down on the coach while Kibito stood.  
  
Goten looked confused. "So, you two are taking us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Cool!! Wait till I tell everyone I went trick-and-treating with GODS!!"  
  
Higashi sighed. No one would believe him, thankfully.  
  
"Well, we should get going. Boys, you all set?"  
  
"YES SIR!!" was the unanimous answer given.  
  
Higashi stood up and the posse headed out the door. "Then let's go! Ready Kibito?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright. Good night Mrs. Briefs, we'll have them back by 10 PM.  
  
Bulma smiled and waved as they walked down the sidewalk. "Thank you! And have a good time boys!!" The door was shut and so the foursome began their ultimate quest for...CANDY!!  
  
****  
  
"So you don't want candy? None?"  
  
"No! I don't want any!"  
  
"Alright, you just look like you wanted some, kid. Yeesh." The man closed the door to a very peeved Higashi.  
  
"Kibito, do I honestly look like a young child?"  
  
"Uh...yes. No offense, master, but you are very small."  
  
Higashi sighed heavily. "Oh well. Makes since I'm so short, Rou IS my ancestor..."  
  
Goten called, "Are you coming, Mr. Higashi? There's more houses to go to!" The boys ran off ahead of the gods, who were now very tired.  
  
"Higashi-sama, how much longer till 10 PM?"  
  
"We started at 6 PM, it's now 7 PM."  
  
"Ohhhhh...let's just get this over with and go home!"  
  
"Amen to that, sir." He looked around to see which house the boys had run off to. "Sir? Where are the children?"  
  
"Nani?" Higashi too realized Goten and Trunks had vanished. "Oh no!! Where did they go!?!? WE HAVE TO FIND THEM PRONTO!!"  
  
They ran down the street as fast as they could, stopping several people and asking if they had seen the two boys, occasionally scaring a few children to a state of crying. When an hour had passed, they sat down on a bus bench in defeat.  
  
"Kibito, what are we going to do!? We can't tell the Briefs and the Sons we lost their children!"  
  
"But master, we have searched all of West City! Were else could they be?"  
  
A mysterious voice sounded from above them, in the branches of the tree behind them, cackling maniacally. "Maybe you've been searching in the wrong place!!"  
  
Another voice rang out too. "Yeah, maybe they're right under your nose, Bibi-chan!!"  
  
A third voice shushed them from higher up. "Would you two knuckleheads shut up!"  
  
Immediately, Kibito stood up to protect his master. "Too late! Who are you? Show yourself!!"  
  
The second voice responded. "Maybe I don't want to, Kibby!!"  
  
"Don't call me that, and COME DOWN!"  
  
Now it was the first voice's turn. "Okay, okay! Yeesh, grumpy butt!"  
  
Two girls hopped out of the trees, one on Higashi's lap and the other landed in Kibito's arms.  
  
Higashi stared at the girl on him. She looked about 14 and had waist- length platinum blonde hair with lighter streaks here and there. She was wearing an imitation Batman suit, complete with the utility belt and pointy ears. "Hey there, I'm Siona!" Looking up in the trees, she said, "Chibi should be up there somewhere."  
  
"Uh, hello. Who's Chibi?"  
  
Suddenly, another girl about Siona's age leaped from the branches, landing gracefully on all fours to the ground. But she couldn't have been human; she had an enormous fox tail and ears with brown fur. She wore a Din costume *from the Gameboy game, Legend of Zelda; Oracle of Seasons*. "I am. So much for taking their candy... "  
  
The teen who had fallen into Kibito's arms was wearing an outfit like that of Lina Inverse of the anime Slayers. She seemed to be 17 or so. She smiled up at Kibito and said, "And I'm Sol. Whassup Big Red?"  
  
Kibito set her on the ground. "Don't call me that. Are you spying on us?"  
  
"Who, little old US?" Sol cried out in a mock-hurt voice. "No! We just saw you 2 zipping around town like chickens with no heads, so we guessed that you needed help, and Chibi wanted to sneak your candy. Whatcha looking for?"  
  
Siona stood up, allowing Higashi to do so as well and blood to flow to his legs. "That's a good question!"  
  
"Well, we lost two of our friends' sons. Have you seen them at all?"  
  
Chibi scratched her head. "Black hair and purple hair? A pirate and a Saiyan?"  
  
"YES! Where are they!?"  
  
Sol, Chibi, and Siona shrugged. "We dunno."  
  
The gods facefaulted. "Well, where did you last see them!?" Kibito roared.  
  
"Jeez, don't get so testy!" Siona pointed down the road. "I saw them heading to...the Shuukakusha *Shuukakusha = Reaper. Just seemed appropriate. ^^* House."  
  
Sol shook her head sadly. "Guess we won't see them again."  
  
Higashi got up. "W-What do you mean?"  
  
"The Shuukakusha House is...is haunted by some rather violent ghosts. And violent is a huge understatement."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Oh dear is right, Pixy. No one has come back from that house in one piece."  
  
Chibi nudged Sol in the ribs. "No, it's 'No one has come back from that house ALIVE.' Duh!!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."  
  
Kibito was getting irritated. "So you are sure you saw Trunks and Goten go into this house?"  
  
"Yeah! We can help look for them, if ya like."  
  
"What do think, master?"  
  
Higashi sighed. *he does this a lot, neh?* "We need all the help we can get. Come on girls, lead the way."  
  
"Cool!" Siona and Chibi grabbed Higashi's arms and started to haul him down the road. "You're not Minami, but you'll do!" Siona cackled.  
  
Sol did likewise to Kibito. "Come on Kibby! Let's go save the kids!"  
  
*****  
  
So the odd little group made their way down the road when suddenly...  
  
"HIGASHIIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
  
Before he could escape, Higashi was getting the bejeezus glomped out of him by some 14 year old chick with blue hair in a Merle costume. *A/N: Merle is a character from Escaflowne*  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I'm hugging Higashi!!" The stranger hugged the midget and Higashi's face began to turn purple.  
  
Another girl with blue hair, but older, with slightly different eyes, her hair in a ponytail, and a costume of a Gundam Pilot. "KOKIRI!! Leave that god alone!"  
  
The older looking one pried the smaller one of poor Higashi, who by now was gasping for breath.  
  
Kibito jumped into action, defending his master. "Who are you, and why did you attack Higashi-sama?"  
  
The girl in the Merle costume struggled free from her captor and said, "I didn't attack him! I just...tackled him...and glomped him against his will."  
  
"Sounds like an assault to me."  
  
The second woman pushed the first onto the dirt and said, "No, my Aibou, Kokiri, is just a little...obsessive."  
  
Chibi smirked and glanced at Siona. "I can relate to that, believe ME. Who are you?"  
  
Extending her hand to Chibi, she said, "I'm Yami, and like I said before, this is Kokiri. Nice to meet you all."  
  
Chibi returned the handshake. "I'm Chibi, the blonde is my Aibou Siona, the tall red dude is Kibito, the short purple one Higashi, and the Lina girl is Sol."  
  
"Cool. What are you doing?"  
  
Sol stuck a thumb at the two gods. "These two went and lost some kids they were babysitting, and we're helping them find them."  
  
"Wow!" Kokiri hopped up. "Can we help?"  
  
Higashi pondered on this. "Alright. But no more tackling!"  
  
So the group of 5 became a group of 7, heading off *A/N: again. _* to find Trunks and Goten.  
  
*****  
  
"So THIS is the Shuukakusha house, eh?"  
  
"Sure is Pixy." Siona replied.  
  
"Would you PLEASE quit calling me that!?"  
  
They had finally made it to the haunted house of Shuukakusha. The stairs to the front porch had long ago rotted and caved in, now housing several mice and spiders. There might have been a glamorous garden...about a fifty years ago, considering how overgrown the vines and weeds were. It was at least 3 stories. Every single window had been broken and sealed up with crossing boards. Graffiti and varying colors of paint on top of pain was so abundant that it was impossible to even guess the original color.  
  
Kokiri shivered. "Well, this place certainly qualifies as a haunted house if I've ever seen one!"  
  
"BLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
All the members of the posse screamed at the top of their lungs; Siona passed out. From the humongous weeds leaped out a girl about the age of 17 in a Count Dracula get-up and blood *fake of course* trickling down her chin. "BLEAH! HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS HERE!? NO ONE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"  
  
Yami puffed up and strode over, stunning the she-vampire. "Uh, if no one's supposed to be here, why are YOU here? Huh?"  
  
The vampire stopped grinning viciously and wiped the tomato juice away. "Hm. Never thought of that."  
  
"Well, you should have. Who are you?"  
  
The teen bowed while smiling cruelly up at the Yami. "Cecilia, guardian of The Shuukakusha House. Who are you and why do you come here?"  
  
Higashi stepped forward. "We are sorry for coming here without permission, but 2 children Kibito and I are supposed to be watching have stumbled into here."  
  
"You mean the brats in the Saiyan and the Pirate costume? They were here earlier."  
  
"What!?" Kibito roared. "Why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"Well, I tried the whole 'BLEAH! GO AWAY!' routine, but they...well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They turned their flashlights on! I can't stand the light!! While I was rubbing my eyes, I saw the two bakas go into the house. I figured they deserved the eternal torture and hell for doing that to me, so I didn't follow."  
  
Siona, who had awoken, gulped. "T-Torture and hell? They're goners..."  
  
Higashi felt near panic. Kibito, seeming to sense his master's tension said, "I'm sure we'll be able to find them, sir." Looking at Cecilia, he said, "Do you think you could help us find them?"  
  
The guardian scratched her chin. "I dunno. Gonna cost ya..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blood. Definitely blood." Smiling at them, she said, "Human blood tastes good, but Kai blood is by FAR the best." At this point, she was licking her lips eagerly.  
  
The girls hid behind Kibito and Higashi. Sol giggled nervously and said, "Y-You're joshing us, right?"  
  
Cecilia got a 'duh' look on her face. "Do I LOOK serious? NO!" She smiled and held out her hand. "I'd suffice for some blood-flavored suckers though!"  
  
Higashi let out a sigh of relief and made one appear. Cecilia took it eagerly, sticking it into her mouth with relish. "Mmmmmm, yummy!" Leaping to the porch, she mumbled, "'Is way, fease!" And dived into the house.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Higashi shrugged and followed the teen, followed by the nervous group. Cecilia led them inside to the parlor room. It looked pretty much inside as it did outside; no one around to give a flip about the state of the house. Bounding up the stairs, Cecilia cried, "This way!"  
  
The group ran up the stairway, panting in unison. "How-tall-is-this- damn-house!?" Siona yelled. Cecilia stopped at the top, grinning. "Maybe they're up in the attic?" She reached up and pulled on a little rope coming out of the roof. With that small tug, a stairway fell down...and whacked Kokiri right smack in the face. "Oops! Heh heh, sorry!"  
  
Kokiri said nothing in retaliation, just twitched on the floor, uttering one word:  
  
"Owie."  
  
Yami slung the girl onto her shoulders as the group followed Cecilia up the stairs. The stairs were actually in good shape, no cracks or splits. In fact, if you had seen the stairs alone, you'd think the house was brand spanking new! Kokiri had regained consciousness by the time they had reached the top. "Ow...I feel like I ran into a wall!"  
  
Siona chuckled. "No, but the staircase bit ya!"  
  
Kokiri laughed sarcastically and slid off Yami onto the floor. "So, we find the boys yet?" She looked around the room. It looked like your basic attic; furniture and boxes scattered to and fro. Sheets with moth holes covered the furniture to protect from dust. Wasn't working.  
  
"Who in their right mind would come up HERE?" Chibi mumbled as she toed at a dead mouse. "Then again, WE'RE here, so..."  
  
"Ugh." Siona answered. "I hate to say it, but I agree. This is utterly disgusting."  
  
"Worse than when you cleaned out your closet?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Higashi walked forward to inspect. "Goten! Trunks! Boys, this is not funny, come o-" Suddenly the floorboard under him snapped and he plummeted through the gap. The second floor broke his fall...then broke, again sending him downward thanks to gravity. The same was repeated by the first floor until Higashi was in the basement.  
  
"Higashi-sama!" Kibito and the others raced down the stairs into the basement. Higashi lay face down in the dirt, twitching slightly. "A little help...please?"  
  
Kibito picked his master up as gentle as he could. "Higashi-sama, speak to me!"  
  
"I need...first aid..."  
  
"Close enough. Are you alright? Can you walk?"  
  
Higashi slid out of his bodyguard's arms. "I think so. OW!" He turned halfway around and pulled a splinter out of his behind. "Well, that was a pain in the ass." He looked around. It was basically the same as the attic, save the water heater in the corner. And no dead mice either. "Do you think they could have gone down here?"  
  
Cecilia giggled nervously in the back, edging towards the door. "I-I don't think s-so! Why d-don't w-w-w-w-w-we leave, kay?"  
  
Siona turned around and stared. "What's wrong Cecilia?"  
  
"They say" Cecilia answered quietly, wringing her cape in her hands busily. "They say that there's a horrible monster down here. That's why I'm guarding this place, but no one's ever seen it...and come back alive."  
  
Yami scoffed. "Oh, like THAT makes sense!"  
  
Chibi nodded. "Yeah, if no one's come back alive, how do they know it's here?"  
  
Just then, a deep growling was heard from the empty water heater. The concrete floor began to crack open and a few bricks fell out of the wall.  
  
"W-W-W-W-W-What's going on!?" Siona yelled out, panicked.  
  
Cecilia fell to her knees, the shaking had gotten that bad. "Oh MAN! WE WOKE UP THE SPIRIT OF THE SHUUKAKUSHA DEMON!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" With that, she ran out the door, followed by everyone else. But as soon as Siona, the last person, reached the door, the rumbling stopped. A mist filled the room and all fell silent, save Siona's hiccups *A/N: I tend to get hiccups when terrified. ^^'*  
  
Suddenly, a panel opened in the heater. Chibi, again, passed out and landed in Yami's arms. Then...IT came out.  
  
It was a ghost. A very, very, VERY small ghost. He looked like one of Gotenks' Kamikaze Ghosts, but instead of spiky hair, he had rather flat hair and dorky glasses taped in the middle. "Uh...oh, how does this go again?" It mumbled to itself, adjusting it's way-too-big glasses. "Oh yeah. BOO! GO AWAY, FOOLDISH FIENDS!"  
  
Kokiri snickered and looked over at Cecilia. "THAT puny thing is the mighty Shuukakusha demon? PHHT!!"  
  
The ghost's lower lip trembled. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Then the little guy burst into tears, sobbing it's head off. "Why do they always make fun of ME!? First those two boys, now YOU! WAAAH!!"  
  
Siona couldn't help but pity the poor little guy. She walked over and patted the ghost on the head. "Aw, it's okay. Hey, did you say somethin bout two kids?"  
  
The ghost-ling sniffled. "Yeah. They came down here, I tried to scare them off, but they just laughed! So I hid in the heater till they left, then YOU guys came." Peering at Siona, he said. "Can I have a reward for my services?"  
  
"Candy? Sure, little g-"  
  
"No, I mean..." Suddenly, he dived at Siona, puckering his lips at her.  
  
"AAAAAH!! YOU LITTLE FREAK, GET OFF!!" She kicked at him, and sent him flying across the room. "GOD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN ROU!! PERV!" Stomping up the stairs, she growled, "Let's GO."  
  
Not brave enough to resist, the others followed, and out the house.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Higashi!!"  
  
Higashi looked up and gasped for joy. It was Trunks and Goten! Running towards them, he said, "Where have you two been, Kibito and I have been searching everywhere?!"  
  
Trunks pointed to a small group of kids. "We went with them, cause we couldn't find you guys. Duh." Looking at a watch he had received from someone, he said, "Aaaaw, it's time to go home!"  
  
Kibito and Higashi sighed in unison. "FINALLY!" Turning to the girls, they said, "Would you like to accompany us there, in return for us dragging you all over this city?"  
  
The teens huddled up, whispering. After a few moments, they stood up. Sol said, "Sure!"  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, arigato, guys!" Bulma was thanking the gods for taking the boys out. "But...who are the girls?"  
  
Higashi smiled. "Some...new friends."  
  
Bulma snickered audibly. "Oh? So, you taking them back to Kaioshin- kai?"  
  
Both gods blushed like nuts. "NO! WE-"  
  
All the teens rushed forward and clapped their hands over their mouths. "Sure we are!!" Dragging the gods off, they yelled, "Happy Halloween, Bulma!!"  
  
"Heh heh heh, you too girls!! Heh heh heh."  
  
As he was being towed away, Higashi had only one thought: Happy Halloween INDEED!  
  
~FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! What will the otakus do with the gods? That's for YOU to decide. *devilish grin* BYE BYE!!! 


End file.
